User blog:Imper1um/The Silence is Deafening
I know I've been a little silent in the last few weeks since I've become an admin, but I've been just kind of...busy. And when I mean by "kind of," I mean extremely busy. At work, I'm pretty much busy all hours of work. My girlfriend has transmitted the "Cosplay Bug" to me, and so I'm making a wooden sword for my Auron FFX Cosplay. Check it out: This was six hours into building the sword so far. I've gotten a lot further than this, as I've had another four hours to work on it. Yeah, that's me. Anyways, its due to the various happenings in Real Life that extraction has been slow. I've been wanting to get the XP and damage calculations up, but I haven't gotten to it. I've been wanting to finish the refactor, but I've been busy. Before I start on what is going on the wiki, I would like to thank User:Zikio for answering a lot of people's questions that crop up. I haven't been able to watch the stream as often, so its always helpful when another person steps up to help other users. As such, I'm promoting him to use the rollback function, and I'm going to be asking Wikia to add another user group "IRPG Helper" which will have the ability to delete pages, edit admin protected pages, move pages, delete other people's comments, and edit other people's comments. However, for some reason, Wikia thinks that they shouldn't have their administrators of wikis to be able to add this normally, so I have to talk to Wikia to add in this new group. I would also like to thank User:Ccamille for posting the XP Amounts. This helps to verify that the equations that I will come up for XP is accurate. Refactor Progress I'm sure that if you've been following the , you have seen that the Refactor has been slow, but I have completed all of the maps from the starting zone to the Eye Boss Zone is complete. These maps are accurate, and the numbers are accurate, so I'm glad of that. I'm still working on post-eyeboss zones, and I'm going to need to finish it before I finish my Guide, but its coming. Imper1um's Efficiency Guide I'm sure that you've seen my Guide, which I have aptly named Imper1um's Efficiency Guide. This is a guide to help you decide how to start from scratch and get every weapon, accessory and armor in the game in the most efficient way possible. The plans for this guide is to make sure that you get every weapon and armor before moving on. This isn't exactly the *most fun* guide, as you'll be in the same level zone for 3-4 playthroughs sometimes until you finally get it, but it will guarantee that you won't miss a single item, and you should not be missing any dropped items before you move on. This guide will be designed around making it so that you can access ! and !!! and have the White Angel and Purple Eye unlocked, instead of the Shadow Angel and Shadow Eye unlocked, so you have more chances on visiting the White and Black bonus zones, which is where you get the best stuff. Timeframe I'm not too sure *when* I will be able to complete any of my tasks now. I've been way too busy, but I'm trying to get things done as soon as possible. We haven't had a release in a while (Latest Release: 1.1.32 on May 22, 2014), but I think the developer is getting ready to release a new version next month. We shall see. Of course I will do a code compare, but it might be longer than usual. Category:Blog posts